


[Podfic] Talk of Milkshakes

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Enemies to kinda friends, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smoking, billy in a waiter's apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: It's five months since graduation.It's also Steve's birthday. He's celebrating it like he does every year - with his parents, at a fancy restaurant, wearing an expensive suit and making polite conversation and counting down the minutes until he gets to leave.This year's birthday outing proves to be different than the others, though.Because, “Good evening, my name is William and I’ll be your server tonight.”
Relationships: (pre-Harringrove), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Talk of Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talk of Milkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761385) by [Thei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/pseuds/Thei). 



> Thank you so much Thei for requesting this one <3

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrk2kyky2kn36x2/Talk%20of%20Milkshakes%20-%20Thei.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 38:15)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrk2kyky2kn36x2/Talk%20of%20Milkshakes%20-%20Thei.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
